Reincarnated as a pokemon!
by JojoHype
Summary: Our main character is reincarnated into the world of pokemon! He is reborn as a Charmander, how will he react? will he live? Will he remember his past life? watch and see!


Everything was dark. I don't remember much but I did know I had died, now everything was dark... Suddenly a begin the feel again, It's so tight here! I begin to  
struggle and push outward to try break out of whatever was. *Crack* What was that? Whatever it was, I caused it and now light is shining in! And so I continued to  
struggle. *Crack* *Crack* *Snap!* The Container finally broke open! I slowly open my eyes and see the sun shining down upon my face, Where am I? I look around  
and see what was holding me... An egg? I was in an egg? I look around and see a a tree behind me, the egg was resting on it. It was huge! Or rather was I small?

I was getting more and more confused by the second, a second ago I was dead, but now I was alive and brought back in an egg? Just what was I? I climbed out of the  
egg and looked down to my arms and saw... Orange fur? and yellow hands! What was this? I shrug off this strange revalation and looked left and right to see, no mother?  
No mother, really? Whatever, more importantly where am I? What am I? I put these pressing questions aside to come to the dire relization, I am starving, I'd better  
look for some food. I was in a forest so there should be plenty of berrys too eat. I began crawling forward, because I hadn't gotten used to my legs yet when suddenly  
I heard a strange sound, almost like sizzling and something smelled like smoke. I looked behind me to see a small fire suddenly ignite behind me! "Ah!" I yelled as I  
jump back but strangely the fire stuck to me! "Ow ow ow!" I cried but I quickly calmed down as I realized that, I didn't hurt.. like at all!

"Oh?" I wonder why this doesn't hurt, moreover howcome I'm covered in orange fur and my skin is yellow? Slowely I got up onto my legs, at first I struggled but I quickly got used to it.  
I began to look around to see if I could spot any food or water, If I could find a lake or pond then I could see my reflection. Suddenly the bush behind me began to  
rustle... I may have been born today but I'm not an idiot, I was clearly in a hostile environment.. a purple rat looking thing jumped out of the bush! I looked at me  
with it's piercing gaze, I was a little scared to say the least. I was looking at me as if I was it's next lunch! Quickly it jumped at me while opening it's mouth,  
preparing to bite me! I rolled back and hit my head on the ground! "Ah!" I hit my head, before I could react the rat ran at me and hit me, I was sent flying a couple  
metres back.

"Ow!" I wasn't sure what to do, but before It could come at me again, I got myself into a fighting stance. It readied itself to charge at me once more, It was planning  
to finish me off! No way in hell I would let that happen! I was just back from death, and to be killed oof immediatly by a purple rat? Hell no! I began to charge me once  
more, so right when it was about to hit me I took my humanoid hands and scratched the thing down the side as it past by me. It tripped and fell to it's side! I walked  
up to it and looked down upon it's still breathing body. I felt no remorse, this thing had just ried to kill me, how do you expect me to react?

I lowered my hand and scratched at it's throat to kill it wihtout pain, although I was not guilty, I am not a savage. I had solved the food problem, I turned around  
decided to put my flaming tail to use by heating up the rat's corpse. after 5 minutes, I turned around and took a bite out of it, This is terible nut if I want to  
survive in this clearly unforgiving world, I must whatever I get. After I was finished I got back up and continued to walk, surprisingly after I had killed it I felt  
a surge of power flow through me, i didn't think about it much so I continued to walk.

Eventually I came upon a clearing, I saw a plenthora of creatures around this pond. Slowly I walked up to the pond and began to drink until I had my fill. Once I was  
finished, i looked into the water and saw my reflection, I saw something I didn't recognize, a small orange monkey with a swirl on the head. I asked myself "What am I?"  
Then suddenly I heard an unknown robot voice in my head, "Would you like to unlock ability, Apraisal?" Huh? what? What was that? Who was that? "Uhh yes?" I cautiausly  
answered. "Wish granted, ability apraisal gained." and with that the strange female robotic voice was gone.

I thought that was strange but I went back to my thoughts of, What am I? then suddenly a small white box appeared and it read, Baby Charmander, Lvl 3, Fire type.  
What's a Chamander? and Fire type? It probably has something to do with the fire on my tail, and the fact it doesn't hurt me.


End file.
